Squirtle
/ |dexcekalos=086 |evointo=Wartortle |gen=Generation I |species=Tiny Turtle Pokémon |type=Water |imheight=1'08" |metheight=0.5 m |imweight=19.8 lbs. |metweight=9.0 kg |ability=Torrent |dw=Rain Dish |color=Blue |male=87.5 |egg1=Monster |egg2=Water 1 |body=06 |evo= |dexevolution = 007 }} is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves into Wartortle starting at level 16. It is one of the three Starter Pokémon that can be chosen in Kanto region. Biology Physiology Squirtle is a small, light-blue Pokémon with an appearance similar to a turtle. With its aerodynamic shape and grooved surface, Squirtle's shell helps it wade through the water very quickly. It also offers protection in battle. Like turtles, Squirtle has a shell that covers its body with holes that allow its limbs, tail, and head to be exposed. Unlike a turtle, Squirtle is ordinarily bipedal. Characteristics Its shell is highly sturdy, and it can hide within its shell to protect itself from physical attacks. Personality Squirtle is usually well behaved, yet it has an underlying rebellious streak. It likes to be open with only a limited number of people and won’t advertise its secrets. It prefers to stay within a close knit group, but can still enjoy making new friends. Other Pokémon may regard it as difficult and hard to get along with, but only if they have previously gotten on its bad side. Game data Squirtle is a starter option in Pokémon [[Pokémon Red and Blue Version|''Red'', Blue]], ''Green'', [[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Version|''FireRed'', LeafGreen]], and ''GO''. A Squirtle can also be received as a gift in ''Yellow''. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is playable as part of Pokémon Trainer's team and its moves are Hydro Pump, Withdraw, Water Gun and Waterfall. Locations Pokédex entries Spin-off game data |number = 011 |pokemon = Squirtle |group = Water |fieldmove = Soak 1 |pokeassist = Water |entry = It attacks by squirting water from its mouth. |hp = 77 |onsight = Runs away.}} Stats Learnset By leveling up Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Iron Defense|—|—|15|Steel|Status|Tough|2}} |Rain Dance|—|—|5|Water|Status|Tough|2}} |Rain Dance|—|—|5|Water|Status|Tough|2}} |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} |'Hydro Pump'|120|80|5|Water|Special|Beauty|2}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By TM/HM Generation VII (PE)= |-| Generation VII (SMUSUM)= |-| Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |[[Dive]]|80|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= By breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= , Empoleon, Buizel, Floatzel, Tirtouga, Carracosta, Alomomola, Clauncher, Clawitzer|40|100|20|Water|Physical|Cool|3|0}} , Pelipper, Spheal , Sealeo , Walrein , Huntail, Piplup, Prinplup, Empoleon, Tirtouga, Carracosta, Alomomola|65|100|10|Water|Special|Tough|3|0}} |-| Generation V= , Huntail, Piplup, Prinplup, Empoleon, Tirtouga, Carracosta, Alomomola|65|100|10|Water|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= By tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances In the anime * Ash's Squirtle * Squirtle (IL060) * Squirtle Squad * Gary's Squirtle * May's Squirtle * Tierno's Squirtle In the Super Smash Bros. Series Squirtle is a playable character in both Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, as one of the three Pokémon usable by the Pokémon Trainer, with the others being Charizard and Ivysaur. Trivia * Across the many Generations, Squirtle's sprite color has changed noticeably: in Generation I, it was light blue, in Generation II, it was a dark shade of blue, and finally, the color scheme from Generation III and onwards is teal. * Squirtle's shiny has stayed the same except one feature. In Generation II, it had a fully green shell, but in Generation III, it had a green back and a light tan chest. * Squirtle is one of the 16 Pokémon to be made into a puppet in Japan. Origin Squirtle appears to be based on turtles. Much like Wartortle, its tail is a reference to Japanese legends of the ''minogame (蓑亀), a turtle which lived for 10,000 years and grew a tail made of seaweed. Names in other languages * English: Squirtle's English name can possibly both be a combination of the words "turtle", and "squirt". Turtle would be the animal it's based on off, and squirt means to spray water or small, or a combination between the words "turtle", and "squirrel", considering its tail looks similar to a squirrel's tail. * Japanese: ゼニガメ (Zenigame in Romaji) came from the Japanese words Zeni (銭) which means money and Kame (亀) which means turtle. * French: "Carapuce" comes from the combination of the words "carapace" (shell) and "puce"(flea) which could have been used because of the "cute" connotation that this word sometimes implies when used in French (i.e.: "puce" is often used to refer to a little girl). Gallery 007Squirtle_OS_anime.png 007Squirtle_OS_anime_2.png 007Squirtle_OS_anime_3.png 007Squirtle_AG_anime.png 007Squirtle_AG_anime_2.png 007Squirtle_XY_anime.png 007Squirtle_Dream.png 007Squirtle Dream 2.png 007Squirtle_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 007Squirtle_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams_2.png 007Squirtle_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams_3.png 007Squirtle_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams_4.png 007Squirtle_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 007Squirtle_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 007Squirtle_Pokémon_Super_Mystery_Dungeon.png 007Squirtle_Pokemon_Stadium.png 007Squirtle_3D_Pro.png 007Squirtle Pokemon PokéPark.png 007Squirtle LGPE.png 007Squirtle Pokémon HOME.png Squirtle trophy SSBM.png |The Squirtle trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee Squirtle-GO.png Squirtle_GO_Shiny.png Squirtle SSBU.png fr:Carapuce de:Schiggy Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Event Pokémon Category:Reptile Pokémon